


Quítame la piel de ayer

by streaming_my_vices



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Violence, Post-Hogwarts, Recreational Drug Use, gay clubs are fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-03 17:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13345686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/streaming_my_vices/pseuds/streaming_my_vices
Summary: Some time has passed since the end of the war, in which Harry completely changed his life. He enjoys his new lifestyle and doesn't care about other people's opinion. However, sudden encounter with Snape makes Harry reconsider some of his late choices. It may be a chance for solving his deepest problems, but it is not easy to avoid the consequences of your actions, especially it somebody else was affected by them.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 

The day was just beginning, with the wary rays of sunlight slowly filling up somber, though clean and organized interior of the shop. It was one of these first days of spring, when the ever so sudden presence of the sun was making everyone a bit more eager and carefree. Well maybe not just everyone, since Severus could not really observe nor expect any change of the mood in himself. But then again, he was always praising himself for remaining unaffected by most of the fickle changes and influences generated by his surroundings – be it people or sudden occurrences. He was old and experienced enough, to know himself well by now and did not hold any illusions. Including false hopes. That’s why he wasn’t bothered about the apparent lack of crowds during the first few days of existence of his newly opened potions shop in the back of the Diagon Alley.

That being said, when the door suddenly opened and the bell above them jingled, he couldn’t help but turn a bit too fast for his calm demeanor. Only to be greeted with a familiar mop of dark hair, on the head of a last person he would have expected.

“Well well, if it is not Mr. Potter,” he said to the young man, who was still blinking trying to get used to the dark space. Potter looked in his direction and froze for a moment, his face showing many ambivalent feelings all at once. That was something new, Snape thought to himself. Usually the brat was like an open book. Or rather a poster, with huge, luminous letters announcing every thought he had.

“Your new celebrity.” Harry grinned finally and confidently came forward. His grin changed into a gentle smile, one that Snape had never seen on the boy’s face. At least not directed on him. “It is good to see you, Snape. How are you doing? I just heard that you suddenly opened a store here, after disappearing before and couldn’t really believe it.”

“It was not sudden, nor unexpected. And have you ever done any research in potions market, you surely wouldn’t jump to the conclusion about my disappearance. Not that I would accuse you of need for any bases to support your beliefs.”

“Come on, don’t be like that. What did you do then, all this time?”

“Exactly the same thing. Except for owling my products instead of having them on display here.”

“And that’s all you did these months? Making potions in hiding?”

“I was hardly hiding, Potter.” Snape grimaced at the insolent tone. Just as he expected, brat never changed. “I am merely satisfied with my peaceful life as it is now. Concept presumably to you unknown.”

It was in his knowledge, that last year or so was for Potter anything but calm and quiet. Thanks to the wide coverage of the golden savior’s everyday life in every newspaper, he was perfectly informed about Potter’s coming out, that he made shortly after the final battle, right after active participation in the trials, where he already pushed the distinction between criminals and heroes, making people unsure of whom to hate and whom to glorify. In Snape’s opinion that was his first mistake in managing his reputation. The second was his unapologetic queerness that he accustomed, going out clubbing and mingling in some eccentric crowd instead of just finding a partner, even male one, and becoming a proper role model for little witches and wizards.  No wonder his ratings fell hard – folks’ love is just as easy to lose as it is fierce.

“You know how it is,” brat didn’t even have the decency to act apologetically, smile not once faltering, “once you stop caring you cannot really get yourself to do it again.”

“So that’s what you are doing these days? Not caring and wasting your time away? Do you even have a proper job or spending family fortune is the top of your ambition these days?” Snape grumbled with annoyance. He was starting to feel a tad disappointed, although he had no idea why.

“It’s not that like I do nothing,” Harry drawled. “I do manage several charities, with measurable success, and I do consulting for ministry. I’m just not concerned about other people’s expectations anymore.”

Snape blinked and felt his irritation evaporate a little. Hard to argue with that one. He turned around and went back to arranging vials on the shelves behind the counter. He heard a sigh from behind.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t come here to fight. I think I’m just distressed because you disappeared like that on me before. After the trials I had some questions to you, and some doubts I thought you might help me with. I don’t know why, maybe it was just because you suddenly became this huge, noble figure in my eyes.” Harry rolled his eyes. “And you just left me with it to figure out by myself. And why wouldn’t you.” He put on a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. “It’s alright though, I dealed with it. Kind of. But yeah. I apologize. And I’m really glad to see you.”

Snape regarded him for a moment narrowing his eyes. He didn’t expect to hear any of those and wasn’t sure he completely understood. “It’s fine. Were you in need of anything specific coming here, or just to unload your emotional baggage?”

Harry rolled his eyes. “I wouldn’t dare to leave empty handed. I need to stock up on some potions for one of our new orphanages. Nothing fancy, just the basic medical assortment.”

“Nothing here is just basic, Mr. Potter and I see that if something did not change, it is your lack of respect towards my work. Leave it to me to set you something acceptable.”

As Snape engaged in completing the standard set of medical potions, shuffling between cupboards with pepper-ups, mild painkillers and fever reducers, he kept on glancing in the other man’s direction, who seemed to be lost in thought while strolling between displayed goods. Not much changed when it came to the boy’s appearance – he was still slim and a bit too short, although clothes for once probably bought with his own person in mind, simple but well-fitting made him look less haggard and more lithe. Finally, not ancient but almost trendy glasses added to the sight. But the main difference was in the way he was holding himself. He didn’t have anymore this nervous aura of a kid eager to impress and save the day not really knowing what he is doing, thrown into a storm without any assecuration. His whole body and behavior screamed or rather whispered confidence now, at the same time being a bit more… sensual? Even the way he stood seemed more feminine, less random and uptight, and much more aware of himself.

Potter turned around just to meet Severus’s eyes, and winked. Great, thought Severus to himself whilst huffing. Let’s give the brat false impression like we’re interested in him.

“This should be sufficient,” Severus said, and returned behind the counter to pack the containers in some brown paper. “Six galleons it is.”

“Oh wow. Those must be truly of some great quality.” Harry chuckled, rummaging through his pockets.

“If you have any doubts, feel free to use the service of another provider,” said Snape coldly.

“I certainly do not have those. Anyway, just the pleasure of speaking to you is worth it,” Harry said, handing on a few coins, his playful tone making it hard for Snape to establish whether that was irony or said in all seriousness. “I gotta run, but I’ll come by soon again.”

“If you have any business in doing so.”

“See you in a while Snape, take care of yourself.”

And with that he was gone, leaving Snape alone with his thoughts once again.

 

***

 

“I honestly thought you knew about this!” Hermione said wiping her mouth with a napkin. “It’s not as if his services are hard to find or anything, you can see the advertisement in any newspaper.”

“Which, as you well know, I do not read.” Harry said a tad irritated.

They were sitting by the table in one of the family restaurants they regularly visited, and he was trying very hard to understand, why his best friend didn’t share with him this simple information.

“Well, I didn’t know it was of any importance for you to know.”

“But you’ve seen me looking for him after the trials! I’ve told you I had some questions to ask him!”

“I thought you were just high on the emotions from all that was happening. And it certainly didn’t look like he wanted to answer any of these questions. If it still matters, maybe now is the right time. But anyway, why do you care so much? It’s not as if you were friends, far from it.”

“I don’t know, Mione. After all of this happened… It just seemed as if he had all this knowledge, about me, about what was going on, right from the beginning. And he knew my mother. When everything was over, and I had to make some decisions… I didn’t really know who I was back then. I’m still not sure. I think I just thought that he might know, observing me for my whole lifetime. And knowing my mom, he could tell me what she would have wanted.”

“Oh Harry. You know that nobody can make these decisions for you. You are the one who must decide what you want to become.”

“I know it now. Doesn’t change the fact, that even talking to him might have helped back then. Or maybe it wouldn’t. But still, you know, he was this constant presence in my life. Even when I hated him, or after that, when he turned out to be something else completely. I guess I just missed this big part of my life.”

“Now you can visit him whenever you want to, and nothing stands in the way for you to form some form of acquaintance with him.”

“I don’t know about that, I managed to piss him off during first few minutes of our conversation.” Harry chuckled.

“You cannot expect miracles, just work for it. But anyway, how is he now? I haven’t really seen him in person since war. He is a very private man for an entrepreneur.”

“You tell me that. He’s fine I guess. Calm, perhaps less frustrated. He looks younger, or maybe just more relaxed.” He looked out of the window. ” Doesn’t have those dark circles under his eyes anymore. And his voice, a bit rougher after the bite, got even more beautiful.”

Hermione gave him a contemplative look and stayed quiet for a moment. “Perhaps you should stay in touch with him indeed. He may be able to help you out a bit with your nightmares. You still have them, don’t you?”

“Only occasionally these days. A bit more if I’m stressed for some reason.”

“See. He can be the best person to understand what you’re going through, maybe give you some advice. I’m sure he had to find some ways to get over his own memories and guilts as well.”

“I cannot imagine anything moving this fellow. He is always so composed…”

“I’m sure it takes some effort out of everyone in situations such as yours. Anyway, I’m sorry Harry but I must run. Ron is doing some research on a new invention for the shop that he cannot manage, and I promised to help him this evening. You know, it’s actually quite fascinating once you get into it.”

“Never thought I’d hear you saying that,” laughed Harry, “maybe there is a chance for Snape after all.”

“Sure there is. See you later Harry!”

“See you, Mione.”

Harry left the tip on the table and gathered himself to leave. Hermione’s words stayed in his head. Was it possible for Snape to deal with the same things he had to? With everything the man had to do, he would have to be a machine to not have any doubts or regrets. Maybe it was all about the control over your mind, like during occlumency lessons. Something like meditation or yoga, or whatever folks did these days to “clean your spirit”. Harry has never seen himself as one of these people, but then again, he never actually tried it, and wasn’t so sure anymore about the methods he tested. Maybe some of his choices weren’t so perfect after all…

He approached the apartment he rented in central London and opened the door. He felt now how tired he actually was, and decided to spend a quiet evening inside. Maybe read this new book, that he got from Hermione and was meaning to get to for a while now.

Before he got to turn on the light, he felt a sudden weight on his back, and got pushed onto the carpet, his chest colliding with the floor and making his lungs lose the air. His instincts kicked in, as he tried to catch his breath and crawl from under his attacker. He kicked the other guy’s knee and struggled to reach his wand, pushing a few times at his arms tightened around his body. He pulled the elbow and managed to roll over a bit, directing his wand right in the face of his ex-boyfriend, who took advantage of his surprise knocking the wand out of his hand.

“Fuck, Arthur? What the fuck are you doing?” He hissed, afraid that he already knew the answer.”

“What do you mean what am I doing, love?” Arthur smiled, and only now Harry saw in the dimmed light from the window that dude’s pupils were like two galleons. “You said yourself you will help me in each and every way you can, with every tiny problem I will have.” He dragged his hand under Harry’s shirt over his torso and moved even closer. “While I don’t really see you sorting my family matters or recovering my career…” he moved his other palm onto Harry’s neck and tightened slightly “I certainly do see some other ways you can compensate me for this mess”

“For fuck’s sake… are you serious?” Harry was becoming concerned, which quickly changed into barely suppressed fear, as Arthur’s hand tightened even more on his throat, while the other one moved lower pulling down his trousers and boxers. “I gave you some money already, you said that should suffice to cover your basic needs.” His breath hitched as one hand moved straight towards his crack and reached deeper.

“I don’t care about your dirty money Potter.” He pushed two fingers deep inside the tight hole, pressing Harry’s neck further up as he made a sharp cry and started to struggle. “Money won’t give me my life back, and it’s your fucking fault I’ve lost it, all your damn fault so be a good boy and take responsibility as your said you will.”

It was all his fault. Harry knew that, he tried to make it better, but some things cannot be fixed. Who knew better than him. He stopped resisting all together, letting himself to be rolled onto his stomach, not giving out a single sound as a dry cock broke through into his asshole and started pounding.

 

***

 

“I’m sorry, Harry, I’m so damn sorry.” Arthur sobbed onto his back after it was all over. “I don’t want to hurt you, I really don’t, but it is just too much to bear. And now they won’t let me see my kid anymore. I just don’t know what to do.”

Harry lied in silence and looked blankly on a wall covered with grey wallpaper. It was ripped in some places, needed to be changed soon. He sighed and reached his hand onto Arthur’s head. “It’s okay,” he murmured, patting the other man’s hair. “It will be okay.”


	2. Chapter 2

Severus was sitting on a kitchen chair in his small apartment above the shop, drinking a morning coffee and reading a newspaper. Not that anything worth mentioning was written in it. It was more of a habit – the world got fairly boring since the war ended. It was all about minor political conflicts and gossip these day. Shouldn’t surprise anyone that he preferred his potion journal. At least there he could read about some real progress.

First thing he did after getting his copy of a Prophet was running his eyes through the headlines to check, if he could find a name Malfoy somewhere among them. Thankfully it did not happen since few months before, when he took part in some brawl in a pub. It seemed to Severus that Draco had some problems dealing with the aftermaths of the battle and trials that followed. Even though he avoided Azkaban, thanks to the Potter’s hero complex, his position suffered greatly, and he started venting his frustration and anger in a very unlordy manner. There wasn’t much Severus could do about it, since his godson refused to accept any help nor advice from him, but he wanted to be able to act quickly, had the boy ever found himself in a more serious trouble. And if he used the opportunity to look up Potter’s name for the same reason, it only showed the real force of a habit.

Yet he had to admit there was no gossip about Potter ever since he showed up at his shop a couple days ago. Perhaps he actually took the scolding to himself and started doing something with his life instead of drinking it away and fucking with random, oily and muscled hunks. God knows where he found those, but soon after he did the whole wizarding world could admire them as well. Though now that he looked, there was some small notice about the opening of the orphanage that Potter was talking about last time. At the last page, and no more than a few lines, but it seemed to be doing some good. Maybe it was always there but he didn’t pay attention, or maybe it just made its way to the newspaper for the lack of other, more juicy information.

Severus finished his coffee and made his way downstairs to get the shop running. During last few days a major progress could be seen, with more and more customers dropping by for some of his goods. Even Granger came by, though that shouldn’t surprise him since she purchased them already before he went stationary. Still, she was making some curious faces and seemed to check him out quite thoroughly, while acting like nothing was out of ordinary. As if she could fool him. It was probably connected to Potter, as everything always was whenever he was around. As he seemed to be, since a few minutes after the opening, his messy head once again appeared in the front door.

“Hey, are you open yet?” he asked somehow cautiously. That was a change.

“And what would the open door suggest, Potter?” asked Snape once again focusing on his papers.

Harry laughed nervously and walked in, closing the door behind his back. “What are you doing?” he asked.

Snape sighed. Seemed like his peaceful, Potter-lacking days were over. “I am managing my accountancy.”

“And how is it going?”

“Not so bad actually. Good enough for the amount I put in setting up this store to be refunded in a while.”

“Hey, we should make a deal. I have a few institutions that need a permanent supply of potions. We also make occasional donations to the hospitals. You could be our regular provider.”

Snape looked up and regarded Potter’s face for a moment. He seemed sincere, and Snape considered himself capable of reading the man’s intentions. “That would be acceptable.”

“Great! I’ll make appropriate calculations and let you know of our needs.” Potter took out a notebook and started scribbled something. Muggle way, god knows why.

“Fine.” Snape answered, considering the boy a bit longer. Maybe it was just business.

That was when the gray scarf Potter had thrown around his neck and shoulders moved slightly. Snape’s eyes narrowed as it revealed a slightly faint, but still visible bruise around Potter’s throat.

“Did you need anything else, or did you come just to introduce me to this idea.” He said slowly, tearing his eyes away from the man’s neck.

“Oh, yeah. I’m in need of pepper-up and a painkiller.” Harry said, putting his things back to his pockets.

“Yet again in a bigger quantity or this time just for your personal use?” Snape asked, standing up and moving towards the next shelf.

“Just a bottle of each would be enough”

“Do you also require a bruise balm for that atrocious thing on your neck?” And god knows where else, he thought to himself.

“… that would be appreciated” Potter murmured, and Snape turned around to see him blush and tuck his scarf tighter, looking promptly on his feet.

Snape put three vials on the counter. “That would be 2 galleons”

Potter took out the coins and passed them to Snape without a word.

“The price is bigger because the potion I sell is personally improved by me.”

“Okay” Potter looked startled, and Snape mentally cursed himself.

“So, nothing changed then? You still behave as recklessly as ever?” Snape snapped, irritated by his own concern, or whatever it was that he felt.

“Wh-what?” asked Potter, with the same surprised, annoying expression.

“All of you act the same. Are you truly not able of dealing with your emotions other way than excessive drinking and auto destructive behavior?”

“…All of us?” Harry sounded confused.

“You are not the only one who had some hard time, yet can you see everyone acting like lunatics? Do you see me drinking myself into stupor?”

“So what do you do?! What am I supposed to do, brew potions? And who the hell are you to judge me?” Snape never heard Potter sounding like that. It wasn’t rage, it was desperation.

“I’m not judging you. Party all you want and fuck whomever you want, that is of no interest to me. But don’t let this part of your life define your identity. You are doing more than that, so focus on what’s important. Find something you’re passionate about! And stop running away from your problems.”

“Okay! Okay! I won’t!” Harry shouted.

“Good!”

Harry watched him, looking deflated. “I’m going home, see you later,” he said, grabbing his items and left.

 “We’ll see about that” Snape muttered.

 

***

 

Harry walked home feeling the remains of his annoyance leaving him slowly. What was that, if not exactly what he wanted? Just as he earlier said to Hermione, he wanted someone to tell him what to do. And he wanted this someone to be Snape. Nobody said it was going to be pleasant, and Snape always riled him up. But if he wanted to have any sane relationship with the man, he should really stop arguing with him every time he came by. It was as if they just had too much unsaid between them, to many emotions and history, and it was all just boiling there, explosion waiting to happen.

He got into his apartment and went straight to the fireplace.

“Ronald Weasley’s office” he said, and after few seconds, a surprised face of Ron appeared in the fire.

“Hey Harry” Ron said hesitantly. “long time no see”

“Hey Ron” Harry said and smiled “I’m sorry for not contacting you.”

“It’s ok,” Ron was visibly taken-aback. “Is there something I can do for you?”

“Listen mate, I know we kind of drifted apart lately, and I’m sorry about that. I was trying some new things, trying to figure it out and didn’t find time for you, which is ridiculous.  If you don’t mind, would you want to do something anytime soon? Play a quidditch match or something?”

“Sure! I didn’t know you would want to, I thought you have better things to do these days,” Ron’s tone sounded accusatory for a moment. “But I’m sorry too, I didn’t really know how to feel about the changes you’ve made and couldn’t see myself in the picture anymore. Maybe I should have tried harder.”

“It’s all fine now. I promise not to distance myself from you again. You’re my best mate after all” They both grinned to each other. Just like that it was alright. “So how about this Saturday morning?”

“Cool! I’ll see you then!”

“See you!” with that Harry left the fireplace, still smiling like an idiot.

He felt better than he did in a long time. Harry still wasn’t sure what exactly made Ron and him fall apart for a while like that. It started when he and Ginny broke up, and then Harry came out. Ron was nothing but accepting and kind, but he must have felt lost and disorientated, and Harry was too lost and shocked by the new opportunities himself to give a damn. And just like that they stopped spending time together. Hermione was trying to bring them together, herself easier to talk to about all the new experiences and interests Harry acquired, but it just did not seem like a good idea at the time. But now Harry couldn’t believe how could he just let his best friend go like that, without any reason. It’s not like he gained much in the place.

Now after the family, it was time for work.

 

 

***

 

 

Some hours later, Harry was going back home, tired and incredibly satisfied. He just spent the whole day in one of the two orphanages that he created, but never properly visited. Doing something for the neglected kids was something he always wanted, being an orphan himself, and later, getting to know Tom Riddle. After the war there was way too many children who lost their parents, so Harry immediately started gathering funds, and tried to create places that could resemble a new home as much as was possible. He hired great people, whom he trusted to manage it properly, and tried to ensure they had all they needed to do a great job. But he never really gave much more of himself than that, even though he knew that the possibilities were much bigger. But today they started planning some new projects, as well as support for other institution and charities, so he knew he was going to be busy very soon, hopefully with great outcomes.

Feeling much lighter and determined, Harry decided to make use of one of the first warm evenings in a while and took the route through the park to walk a bit instead of simply apparating. When he finally reached home again, it was getting dark already. He went inside the staircase suddenly feeling slightly uneasy, but decided to ignore it and made his way to the flat. He was used to sudden, random sensations of unsafety that occurred since war, usually without reason. What made him alert and always ready in the middle of combat, became a nuisance he had to suppress. That’s why he was almost surprised when he heard a noise behind him, as he was opening the door.

“Hello darling,” said man half hidden in the dark shadows, casually leaning against the wall.

“Arthur” Harry sighed and turned towards the figure. “What do you want?”

“I just wanted to talk. You know there is no one I can talk to, and I have so many issues I feel like I’m going to explode…” There was something strange about Arthur’s voice, but Harry couldn’t pinpoint what exactly. Anyway, he could listen to the guy, he surely owed him that much.

“Alright, come in.” He let Arthur go first, and closed the door, lightning up the room.

“Jesus, Arthur, you’re high as a kite, again.” Only now Harry noticed the man’s widened pupils, as well as the little smirk that danced on his face.

“What else is there for me to do” Arthur giggled.

Harry sighed. He was the last person to judge. “Anyway, what did you want to talk about?”

 “Actually, I was hoping we could continue our conversation from the last time.” The man stepped forward.

“What do you mean…” Harry’s eyes widened. “You can’t be serious, are you out of your mind?!” He took a few steps back, soon feeling the wall behind his back.

“I’m afraid your work is not quite done yet, honey. You surely remember how much I’ve done for you.” Arthur caressed his cheek for a moment, and suddenly slapped him hard.

Harry pressed his hand to his stinging face too much in shock to react, and before he could recover, strong hand caught his nape and pushed him down until he fell on his knees. Arthur opened his fly with another hand and took out his half-hard member. Harry felt tears gathering in his eyes, and a second later there was a sudden presence in his mouth making him choke. His mind went blank as he tried his hardest not to gag, as the movement turned more and more aggressive, hard prick repeatedly hitting the back of his throat.

Then it moved back just as fast as it entered, and Harry was pushed on his stomach again, one hand keeping his hands in a steel grip above his head, while the other took down his pants. Harry couldn’t believe it was happening again, just after he managed to convince himself that it wasn’t a big deal. Things like that happened all the time, and he was a man, he has had worse… Then Arthur’s dick found his hole and Harry let out a hoarse scream as the pain pierced him, and soon he blacked-out.

He woke up an hour or two later alone, shivering on the floor and hurting all over. Next to him was lying a piece of paper with a single word  _Sorry_ written on it.

He brought himself to move and dragged himself to the bed, where he fell asleep immediately, too tired to think.


	3. Chapter 3

When Harry woke up it was around noon already and the sun was filling up the whole space. He lied in bed for a moment, suddenly feeling not in the mood for anything, be it getting up or washing his mouth which tasted like… better not to think about it. So much for taking his life in his own hands and regaining his long-gone energy. Harry sighed deeply. No, Snape was right. Harry wasn’t the only one with problems, he couldn’t spend his whole life feeling sorry for himself.

He got up and took a long shower. As soon as he got dressed, he suddenly felt like he couldn’t stay in this house any longer. Therefore, he went to the first place that came to his mind.

 

***

 

“Hello there.” Harry smiled walking into the shop.

Severus was just finishing ringing up some old lady for what looked like herbs and cleaning potions. The lady glanced at the newcomer, visibly taken aback at first before she smiled a little and returned the greeting. Snape simply ignored him.

After the lady said her goodbyes and left the store, Harry approached the counter.

“How are you doing?” he asked.

“I am doing perfectly fine, just as I was yesterday and the day before,” answered Snape, “and I probably will tomorrow as well, in case it comes to your mind to check on me again.”

Harry flushed a little, but didn’t let himself be taken aback. He wasn’t one to get easily embarrassed anymore.

“You may be right, it seems I tend to visit you quite often lately” he chuckled. “You cannot be surprised though, after denying me your presence for such a long time.”

Snape raised un eyebrow. “It remains a mystery to me, why would you suffer from my absence so greatly. I certainly do not share your feelings. Anyway, why are you here today? Is there anything you need already?”

“Well, not really. I just thought I’ll come by.”

“You just thought you’d come by.” Snape repeated after him flatly.

“I didn’t really want to stay at home.”

Snape regarded him slowly and looked like he was about to say something. Then his gaze focused somewhere around Harry’s palms. His eyes narrowed, and he sighed resignedly.

Harry followed his gaze and noticed red bruises on his wrists. Great. Snape probably thought he was some kind of a BDSM enthusiast or something. As if the press didn’t portray him as a pervert already.

“I was about to take a lunch break anyway, I guess you could join me.” Snape said without enthusiasm.

Harry watched him astounded as he turned around and opened the door in the corner behind the counter. Snape glanced behind his back.

“Are you waiting for me to change my mind?” he asked.

“No! I’m coming, I’m coming.” Harry grinned and followed him into the door.

 

***

 

The upper floor was quite narrow, but comfortable. With a practical, simple décor, just as he would suspect of Snape’s liking, yet the few examples of furniture looked soft and comfortable. Also, the colors which dominated in the room were light, in contrast to the store downstairs. Perhaps Snape privately didn’t feel the need to put himself in such a solemn environment.

“Help yourself with the tea,” Snape called from the kitchen, as the kettle and two cups levitated onto the table. Harry sat down on the sofa and poured himself some, adding milk and sugar. A moment later Snape came back, with a plate of sandwiches, and sat down to eat. Suddenly, Harry realized that he didn’t have anything in his mouth since last morning, and felt much hungrier than he thought. Before he realized, he was in the middle of his third sandwich and Snape was watching him with one raised eyebrow.

Harry flashed fiercely. “Sorry,” he mumbled. “I didn’t really have time for breakfast.”

“As well as the supper, and probably dinner from what it looks like,” said Snape. “Merlin knows why, you have so much to do after all,” he deadpanned.

“I’ll let you know that I was working all day yesterday.”

“Praise the lord, you’re straight on your way for the working class hero trophy, as if you don’t have enough of those already.”

“Oh sod off,” drawled Harry, with a mouth filled with sandwich. “It’s not like you work all the time yourself, is it? Anyway, what do you do in your free time?”

“I do not have free time, Potter,” said Snape. “When I’m not managing the store, I experiment with the new potions.”

“Really?” Harry said. “What are you working on right now?”

“An improved dreamless sleep potion”

“You mean a stronger one, or one without the side effects?”

“Both. Are you in need of such, Mr. Potter?” Snape took a sip of his tea and put down the cup.

Harry flushed slightly again. “I could certainly use one. Actually, that is one of the things I thought you could maybe help me with.”

“Am I to understand that said dreams are a major inconvenience?”

“Yes, they can be a huge annoyance,” Harry sighed. “Do you have them as well? The nightmares about war?”

“That is none of your business,” Snape said sharply.

Harry didn’t say anything but threw him a hurt look. Snape felt a pang of guilt and sighed. God knows when and why he started to think of Potter as of a puppy.

“It may be one of the reasons I’m trying to improve it. But as you can probably imagine, there are many people in need of such medicament these days, and the ones available are just plain drugs, if not worse. “

Harry hummed in agreement. “Are you far in your experimentations?”

“We’ll see. Rest assured that I’ll let you know as soon as I’ll be convinced of it’s safety.” Harry nodded. “Now, if you excuse me, I believe you should have satisfied your hunger already, and as I must go back to work…”

“Yes! Sure, I should also be on my way already,” Harry stood up and made his way to the door. “Thank you for… well, all of that. See you soon.” He grinned and left not waiting for the response.

Again, Harry was leaving this place with some hopeful thinking. It seemed like every time he paid Snape a visit, his problems were decreasing. Well, Snape will have to deal with it then, because Harry won’t stop coming. Somehow, even just a presence of his long-time professor could calm him down like nothing else lately. Still, he needed something more to take his mind off of things today.

 

***

  

Few hours later, Harry was in one of his favorite clubs, standing by the bar with his second drink tonight and kicking it off with few of his friends, whom he just met by chance this evening. It was one of these places where he felt like he belonged somewhere, music pulsing in his veins, every beat of the drum sending vibrations deep in his stomach. He knew most of the regulars moving to the rhythm around him – some of them were serious wizards, lawyers and healers in the outside world. But in here, they could feel free to do whatever they wanted. Not that they used the opportunity so much – drinking and dancing the night away, sometimes sniffing in the toilets, meeting new guys and enjoying a bit of a drama, hardly shocking stuff. But it was easy to forget about your problems, when you were spending time with people who accepted you no matter what. Kind of like a huge, noisy family. Well, maybe family wouldn’t be the best word, Harry thought, catching the gaze of some dangerous looking, dark-haired guy over shoulders of his friends and prolonging the eye contact. It wasn’t like he planned some crazy cruising for tonight, but a little fun wouldn’t do much harm.

He was just about to make his way over to the stranger, whose face, lightened up every few seconds by the strobes looked exactly his type, when suddenly he heard some turmoil on the other side of the bar. Casting a quick look behind him, he saw two guys being held back by the others, arguing furiously. One of them, whose face was hidden behind somebody’s shoulder, seemingly more furious, as well as much more drunk than the other. Still, there was something familiar about his slim figure clad in elegant clothes, and his posture, still full of pride and refinement, even if a bit wobbly thanks to the intoxication. After one of his fiercer jerks, the figure covering him wavered, and Potter saw the blonde head of one Draco Malfoy.

“What the hell…” he mumbled, and made his way through the crowd in the other guy’s direction.

“I will fucking kill you! I will destroy you, you low class! How dare you!” Draco didn’t look like he was going to stop any soon, making everyone around him looking more and more annoyed. It was a miracle that nobody hexed him yet.

“What happened here?” Harry asked one of the onlookers.

“I’m not sure, but one moment the blonde dude was sitting there drinking himself stupid and I think Eric tried to make acquaintance, and the next the psycho was screaming something about a pervert attacking him or whatever… as if he came here by accident. Such a shame, he was quite a doll before going all bonkers.”

“You know them, the closeted ones,” sniggered another guy next to him. “Give him a month or two, and he will be coming here all sweet and eager.”

Harry sighed, considering the scene unfolding in front of him for a brief moment. He saw two bouncers coming from the entrance behind the scuffle, and discreetly took out his wand from his pocket.

“Stupefy,” he whispered, and Draco went limp.

“God, finally!” Said someone in the crowd. Somebody else started clapping his hands. Harry pushed his way to the guy who was now holding unconscious Draco Malfoy.

”Hey, I know this guy. I will take him home,” he said.

The other man looked at him. “You sure have weird friends,” he said, putting weight of the blonde onto Harry. “Just make sure he doesn’t come back any time soon.”

“Yeah, yeah… I will. Sorry about that.”

“No problem honey, have fun”

Harry struggled dragging the man up the stairs, and stopped outside for a moment. Suddenly, the absurdity of the situation hit him, and he giggled. Well, there was only one place he could imagine going to now. And certain someone surely won’t be happy.

 

***

  

Severus was sleeping in his bed, one of the few times when he managed to do so without help of any medicaments, when a rumble from downstairs woke him up abruptly. He sat in bed and grabbed his wand ready for the combat, when the unidentified noise turned into loud knocking on the door to his shop.

“Who DARES to come here at this time” he yelled running down the stairs, and opened the door.

“Hello Snape,” said Harry with a grimace, shifting his weight under some lifeless body. “If you could just give me a hand with this one…” he shrugged and the man’s face turned a bit.

“Draco?!” Severus exclaimed. “What did you do to him?” he snarled at Harry, using his wand to levitate unconscious Malfoy out from his grip, then turned around and went inside to transport his godson on a sofa.

“What did I do to him?” Harry followed him to the living room. “If you wish to know I just saved his ass from being kicked by the bunch of angry queers he managed to offend in his brainless state!”

“And how exactly did he end up in this state, if you care to explain?”

“I had to stun the git, since he was making enemies in the lightspeed!”

“Am I to understand that you did it just for his own good? Because you’ve always cared for it plenty.”

“Well… yes.”

“What a reliable explanation, Mr. Potter,” Snape said.

“Christ! I don’t know what kind of person you take me for, but I wouldn’t leave someone for a beating just because I don’t particularly like them… even if it was his own bloody fault, as I’m damn sure you know it was!”

Severus considered the situation for a moment. He knew Draco not since yesterday, and had no doubt that the boy created the conflict himself. Still, it wasn’t like Potter to help his enemy… but why would he bring him here otherwise? The man wasn’t so cunning to attack Malfoy and then lie to him like this. Maybe he did change a bit after all.

“Alright, let’s say I believe you.” He slowly said. “Now can we please call it a night?”

“Actually, I was wondering if you could treat me to some tea…” Potter said with a shy smile.

Snape looked at him with disbelief.

“What? I came all the way here instead of having fun, just to make sure your boy gets home safely.” Harry moved a bit closer.

“And I definitely won’t stop you from going back there to _have some fun_ once again,” Snape said stepping back.

“Come on, just a cuppa will be fine”

“It better be,” Snape mumbled and went back to the kitchen. Definitely not running away. He put the kettle on fire, and leaned his back on the counter. Potter was standing across the room looking outside the window. In the dim light his shape almost one with the shadows. Still, Snape could still distinguish his pale neck above the slim yet muscular back, clad in a dark-grey shirt, thin enough for him to see the taut muscles under it. And was that leather, the trousers the boy had on? Tight over ass worthy of a first-class Merlin’s order. Sudden feeling of want came over him, so strong that he had to close his eyes for a moment. What the hell was going on with him? He hasn’t behaved like this since… probably never. Of course, he had his fair share of carnal pleasures, and even a tad of romance in the early days… but it wasn’t something that would easily overwhelm him. More like just something that you do, because it’s normal, healthy and satisfying. But this was strange, and to his former student of all people! Lord, he was turning into one of those old geezers lusting for teenage babysitters, wasn’t he. Only with a gender twist, god knows why. He opened his eyes just to meet the worried ones of Potter.

“Are you ok? Sorry, maybe I should have just let you go back to sleep”

“That you should, but stop this nonsense, I’m perfectly fine.” Christ, was that a choker on the brat’s neck? He needed to return to bed immediately.

He levitated the cup and dropped it on the table with such impact that it almost broke.

“Here is your tea. Now, if you’ll excuse me.” Severus rushed to his room, but was made to stop just before he reached the door when Harry caught his arm.

“Wait!” he said, and Severus stunned turned around to look into his eyes, which to his surprise looked frightened. “I was thinking… could I maybe spend a night here?”

“Absolutely not!” Severus said, too much in shock to say more. The nerve the brat had!

“Are you sure? I won’t do any trouble!” Potter exclaimed, then seemed to hesitate for a moment and moved even closer. “Unless you want me to… then I could make it worth it,” he whispered, his face unbelievably close to Severus’s own, who shuddered in response.

Snape watched his lips transfixed, then looked up to Potter’s eyes. What he saw there was lust but also something more, that seemed like some mortifying desperation. It made him sober up immediately.

 He straightened up and looked at the young man for a moment.

“You disgust me,” he said calmly. “Now get out.”

Potter’s eyes widened in shock and he paled visibly. He seemed to wait a moment, maybe to see if Snape was joking and about to take his words back. When that didn’t happen, he turned around and left the flat in silence.

Severus felt a twinge of remorse, but tried to ignore it. He won’t let himself be played ever again, by anyone and under any circumstances.


	4. Chapter 4

Severus wiped the sweat from his forehead and waved his wand, putting out the fire under the kettle. This will have to suffice for now. Brewing potions in this weather was simply impossible. He went up the stairs and to the front of the store, with the jerk of his wand changing the sign on the front door from “closed” back into the “open” one.

It was first such a hot day this year, and it came way ahead of time. For god’s sake, it was only march, but surely felt like the peak of the summer, making it impossible to work or even concentrate. Especially for gentlemen with such fondness for black and heavy fabrics. Snape fell on his chair and made air beside him swirl a bit, creating a tiny tornado that brought a nice breeze to his head. He closed his eyes and made himself relax a bit. There were no customers today, since this kind of weather tended to move the population towards shaded taverns and water reservoirs, so he could afford this idle behavior. Even Potter wouldn’t show up in these conditions. Not that it changed anything – brat hasn’t made an appearance for almost two weeks, since that night when Snape made him leave his apartment. He owled his order for potions though, proving that the business deal they made was still valid. So it wasn’t like he went back on his word, yet that was all the contact they had now. Severus had no idea why did he even still think about Potter. It’s not like the man was a regular or something, he merely came by a couple of times. Still, Severus felt like he suddenly lost something, and the sensation annoyed him immensely.

The bell above the entrance rang all of the sudden and Severus snapped his eyes open. The front door opened, and Draco came in trailing a box in the air behind his back. He was smiling slightly, and for Draco that was a sign of a very good mood.

“Hello Severus,” he called out, dropping the package on the counter. “Busy as always from what I can see.”

Severus promptly closed his eyes again, trying to get back to the world without the irritating blonde. On the other hand, just a moment ago he couldn’t stop thinking about Potter. What was he, some teenage schoolgirl? He winced and opened his eyes again.

“Oh no, no need to get up, don’t let me distract you,” Malfoy smirked. Severus decided that he liked him much better when the brat was spending his time sulking over a glass of beer.

“What do you need, Draco?”

“I just brought some of the stuff my mother sent me from wherever she is now.” Draco said. “You know how she is nowadays, remembering once every few months that she has a son and sending me all of those useless gadgets.” He snorted.

Snape raised his eyebrow. “You know that’s not how it is.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” Draco sighed, resting his elbows on the counter. “I am glad she is out there, doing what she wants to do. But it is kind of tiresome to deal with her sudden outbursts of guilt.” He glanced at the box. “At least she is investing in unique books and ingredients these days, so I can just pass some of it over to you.”

“In that case I might as well examine it.” Snape said. “Later.”

Draco chuckled. “I get you. It is hard to do anything in this heat.”

“Why are you here then?”

“Actually, I’m on my way to meet with Potter.”

Snape rolled his eyes in an exaggerated manner. “Are you yet again going to spend time wasting your youth away in one of these tawdry, awfully noisy places?”

“It’s not like you can take Potter to the library or opera house.” Draco smirked. “Well, maybe you actually could.”

“And what is that supposed to mean?” Snape raised his eyebrows.

“If you don’t get it now, I’m surely not going to explain it to you,” Draco let out a sigh. “But he wouldn’t do that for me, and I don’t feel like teaching him about the good stuff. Anyway, I enjoy it and Potter is good enough company, when it is too loud for him to talk.”

Severus didn’t quite understand, what it was that made Draco and Potter turn into… whatever they’ve become. Friends? Party-pals? Just two weeks ago he wouldn’t have been able to point out anything they might have had in common, except age and maybe fucked up past, as well as a tendency to drink to forget it. Perhaps that was really all that was needed. Anyway, even though Potter wouldn’t be his first choice for a good influence for Draco, he couldn’t deny that it seemed to do wonders for the latter’s mental state.

“Do as you wish, as long as you restrain from bugging me in the middle of the night again.”

“Don’t worry, your house, or mine for that matter, is the last place I plan to find myself in the middle of this night.”

Snape sighed dramatically. Great, Potter’s lewd germs already moved onto his kin. He closed his eyes again and leaned back, still feeling like he was melting.

 

***

 

Harry landed his broom on the grass laughing whole heartedly. A second later, Ron dropped next to him, his face almost as red as his hair. They were both sweating profusely, the wind from the fast flight not helping the battle against sweltering heat.

“Shit, mate. That was a hell of a ride!” Ron laughed, getting of his broom. “We should definitely do this more often, maybe also invite Ginny, Fred and George next time.”

“Maybe,” Harry smiled, feeling extremely satisfied himself about the workout. He was thinking before about how his flying might have gotten worse, for the lack of training, and now just felt stupid about it. There was no way that could have happen. He thought about suggesting Draco as a player for the next match, but decided against it. He was barely getting a grip on this newly formed relationship himself, and Ron was usually much harder to convince.

“So, what are up to now? Neville and I are going to grab a few pints in that Irish pub we’ve been to before, feel free to come along.”

“Sorry mate, got some plans for today already. Maybe next week though?”

“Sure! Great, we’ll stay in touch then!” They fist bumped each other, and Harry apparated straight into his apartment. He took a quick shower, and got himself into some jeans and dark shirt, nothing extraordinary. Then, he slowly made his way to the club.

When he got in, Malfoy was already sitting by the bar sipping on his drink. He didn’t look as uncomfortable as the first time he came here, throwing some curious glances towards dancefloor, but some time still had to pass until he could open himself up for that environment completely. Harry felt a bit sorry for him – that’s why he started spending time with him. Maybe it was a blind guess, but he thought Draco had similar problems to his own, and may need some guidance. Of course, the latter man would never admit to that, that’s why in the beginning Harry almost forced himself on him, showing up at the right times to keep him company and ease the tension. But after a couple encounters, he started to enjoy the time he spent him Draco, getting used to his personality, and began to appreciate his dry sense of humor, that reminded him so much of someone else.

Harry approached Draco with a smile and sat on the stool next to him.

“A beer, please.” He said, and turned to look at his colleague. Draco was watching him with slightly abhorred look on his face.

“Potter, does your taste in everything in life match one of a teenage boy?”

“What do you mean?”

“Can’t you drink like a man?” Draco asked incredulous. “It’s not like you lack money to spend on some good alcohol.”

“Sometimes I also get myself one of those sweet cocktails with umbrellas, but only when I feel frivolous.” Harry grinned at the appalled expression on Malfoy’s face. “Anyway, how was your day?”

“Fine, given the circumstances. I did some research on that business idea I told you about. Also, I visited Severus in the afternoon, but as he was barely conscious the conversation wasn’t very thrilling. How about your meeting with Weasley?”

“It was alright. What do you mean by barely conscious? Did something happen?” Harry asked quickly.

“Nah, nothing except high temperature and someone’s lack of ability to dress in accordance to the weather.” Draco snorted. “I will never be able to understand, why does he bother with putting so much textile on himself. I’ve seen him naked, it’s not like he has anything to hide or be ashamed of.”

Harry choked on his drink, missing the amused smirk on Draco’s face. “You did?!”

Draco threw him a pitiful look. “Of course, I did. He is like a part of my family. Things like paying someone an unexpected visit at the very wrong time, or confusing bedroom doors in a house you’re briefly sharing are bound to happen, sooner or later. Especially if you’re a kid.”

“So… you say he looks healthy?” Harry said in tone so carefully casual, that Draco almost burst out laughing. “I mean… you know. His job is more of an office one, and he seems kind of thin.”

“He had his fair share of field training, believe me, and it shows.” Draco said. “And man, is he hung!”

“Is he?” Potter whispered intrigued.

“Like a hippogriff in a mating season!” Draco exclaimed, and then, not able to hold it in anymore, sniggered. “Jesus, Potter! Your eyes were shining like stars on a Great Hall’s ceiling.”

Harry growled and hid his face in his hands. “Fuck off Malfoy. I’ve changed my mind – find yourself other friends.”

Draco laughed and got up. “I was about to hit the dancefloor anyway. And you should reflect on your urges, young man!” he said and disappeared in the crowd.

Harry sighed, feeling deflated. It was nothing new to him that he had a thing for Snape. He had it for years, if he would have to be frank with himself. Even his conquests usually resembled him a bit, all dark and tall. But it didn’t exactly mean that he could do anything about it, did it? He had no idea whether Snape was inclined that way or if he could even tolerate him. He kind of felt lately like there was something in the air between them, but Snape made himself clear last time he saw him. Once again, he destroyed everything, just as he tended to do.

There was a movement on his right and somebody moved onto the chair left by Draco.

“Hello darling,” a deep voice said, and Harry felt blood draining from his face. He took few deep breaths and made himself stay in spot, even though for a moment every cell in his body screamed at him to run.

“What do you want, Arthur,” he said, his face still in his palms.

“Just to talk for a moment,” said Arthur. “Come on, we’re in the public place. Surely we can have a civil conversation.”

Harry finally lowered his hands and looked at the man. He didn’t look quite so haggard today, even handsome for his age. A little bit bulky but with a kind face. He used to be so much into this guy. Before he destroyed him as well. Now it was hard to look at him without a shudder.

“I think I should call it a night,” Harry said and raised himself a bit.

“No, wait!” Arthur said, and grasped his hand. Harry teared it out from Arthur’s grip like it burned and looked at him cautiously.

“Ok, I apologize,” Arthur raised his hands in the air. “Look my hands are here. Now, can we sit for a moment? I have something to say, just drink your beer and listen to me for five minutes.”

Harry threw him a distrustful look, but eased himself in the chair and took a few sips of his beer. Arthur watched him carefully, then turned towards the bar and sighed.

“Listen, I never wanted it to turn this way. I like you, I really do. But after everything that happened… I kept feeling a bit aggressive towards you. I just can’t stop myself from thinking that you got away too easily, you know? Like I’m the one who got his ass kicked, and you walked out free of any consequences. Always a golden boy,” he muttered, and Harry flinched slightly. He started to feel a little light headed, but that was probably because of the heat that followed him all day. He drank some more beer.

“I watched your life go on like nothing happened, like mine didn’t just spatter into pieces. And I get that you felt bad about it, I really do. You’re not the type to ignore other people’s feelings. But that’s not enough. I just continued to have this strong desire to punish you somehow. And I know you agree with me, I can see it in your eyes. You know that you deserve it, maybe also because of some other stuff that you did, but I feel like I’m helping you clear your conscience.”

Harry found it harder and harder to concentrate on Arthur’s words. He was getting dizzy and his vision danced in front of him. Something was definitely wrong. He gripped the counter to keep himself straight and turned in his seat a bit to look for Draco, but couldn’t focus his eyesight. He vaguely remarked Arthur talking to him and gripping his arm. Then he started falling, his eyes closing and the last thing he heard was the popping sound of apparition.

 

***

 

Draco was on the dancefloor half-heartedly grinding against some clearly excited fellow and running his eyes through the crowd in search of a better occasion, when out of the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of a little turmoil near the bar. He looked there just in time to see Potter held by some bulky guy, who said a few words to the barman and apparated in a blink of an eye. At the same time, he noticed two wizards on the other side of the counter, who were observing the scene closely and in a matter of seconds apparated as well.

Something was terribly wrong. He detached himself from his partner and walked to the bartender.

“Hey, that guy who apparated just now, what did he tell you?” he asked the man.

Barman regarded him for a moment, but seeing that he was serious finally answered. “He said he was going to take him home”

“Do you know where he lives?”

“Why should I tell you?” Bartender raised his eyebrow suspiciously.

“Look, if he gets home safely, it is all good. But if by any chance something wrong happened just now, I don’t have to tell you who will have problems because he let Harry Potter be dragged away by some stranger.”

Bartender froze for a second. “I only know that he lives somewhere in Diagon Alley, probably near the Leaky Cauldron. And I’m only telling you this, because I know he helped you out before.”

“Thank you,” Draco said and apparated immediately.

 

***

 

About half an hour later, Draco was trying to open the door to the apartment, in which he was almost sure the guy was living. He had been to the Potter’s apartment already, obviously empty, and to Leaky Cauldron where someone was eager to show him the way, after he described the suspicious fellow properly. It seemed like everyone knew him for some reason. Finally, he managed to break into the flat, and quietly made his way in a direction, from which the sound of talking was coming. He opened the door and the scene he saw made his blood boil.

Potter was lying on the floor on his stomach, completely unconscious and in his shirt only. Both of his hands were tied behind his back, while the man in question was burying himself balls deep in his arse. His face was all sweaty from the effort, but deadly serious for some reason. The other two guys were kneeling beside them, jerking themselves with slow, lazy movements, keeping their hungry gazes completely on the action. On the other side of the room there was a working camera on a tripod. The whole situation was gradually making Draco sick in his stomach, the more he took it in.

Draco recovered quickly, and with a swift wave of his wand made the camera burst in flames, then directed it on the main aggressor.

“Flipendo!” he yelled, what made the man fly back and hit the wall behind him, promptly losing consciousness. Not lowering his wand, he approached Potter’s side and took him in a strong grip under his arm. He will deal with these bastards later, without doubt. But Potter still wasn’t waking up, Merlin knows why, and this had to be taken care of first. With the last glare on dumbfounded fellows, he apparated.


	5. Chapter 5

Severus was in his study reading a new thesis on Asian potions, when he heard knocking – a few light, but urgent knocks meaning it was Draco. He sighed and made his way downstairs through the dimly lightened corridor, wondering what happened that stopped his godson from getting laid tonight. Not that he cared the slightest. He opened the door with a click and stared in shock.

Draco was holding half bent, unconscious Potter. That itself wouldn’t be so surprising, since not even two weeks passed since almost identical situation. But Potter was tied up, and half naked and it all just screamed assault. And then there was a pale, unhealthy tint to his skin. Severus felt his bewilderment rapidly turn into a silent rage.

He carefully took the man from Draco and ushered him inside. “What happened?” he asked, lifting Harry’s eyelids to check on his pupils. “What did he take?”

“I’m not sure,” said Draco. “But I don’t think he took it voluntarily.”

Snape, who was laying Potter on the couch, covering him with blanket, threw Draco a sharp look. “What do you mean?”

“I think he was drugged.” Draco said, and proceeded to tell Snape about everything he saw.

“What a bastard” Severus spat after hearing the story. “I have some inkling of what might have been used.” He got up and dived into a cupboard in the corner, emerging after a few minutes with a small vial. He caught Harry’s chin and poured the content into his mouth, catching a few escaping drops with his thumb. He brushed his fingers along the pale cheek. That boy was way too young for all of this. But then again, he was too young for most of the things that happened to him ever since he was born.

“This potion should neutralize the effects of the previous one, but it will take some time.” He slightly turned Potter’s body and cut the rope behind his back with a swift move of his pocket knife. Angry, purple bruises were marking Harry’s slim wrists. Severus took a healing balm from a nearby drawer and massaged it into damaged skin.

“Do you know where are those men?” He said calmly, his eyes focused on his own movements.

“Yes.” Draco got up and went to the door. “I’ll come by tomorrow,” he said and left the apartment.

Severus sat on the chair next to the couch and looked at Potter, who was now breathing steadily, looking like he was just asleep and not going through the process thoroughly cleansing his body. And so, it seemed like Severus failed once again. Of course, he wasn’t naïve nor presumptuous enough to think it was his fault. The brat was making his own decisions, taking his own risks and it’s not like Severus’s attempts of shielding him ever really worked. Also, he was a grown man already, not a child that needed to be protected all the time. But maybe this could have been avoided if he showed some interest, instead of just cutting off everything he couldn’t understand. Just because Potter was into some weird shit and risky behavior didn’t mean he wouldn’t need help, had he gotten himself into a situation that overwhelmed him. And Snape didn’t know much about this stuff, but If he knew about something, that would be about how easy it was to go too far, and how suddenly one could lose control.

A few beads of sweat appeared on Potter’s temple and his breaths got shorter. Snape levitated a wet towel from the kitchen and put it on his forehead. After a second thought, he called also an empty basket. Cleaning process could become messy sometimes.

He stayed put for some time, thinking about the new protective behavior that Draco showed. It wasn’t like him, but it certainly was the right time for the man to mature, and to start caring about anyone else than himself. Perhaps Severus should do something to encourage these changes. It paid off this evening. He shuddered thinking, what might have happened if Draco didn’t find Potter soon enough. Surely the headlines in the morning newspapers wouldn’t miss his name this time. He leaned back deep in his thoughts for a while longer, and slowly drifted away.

He got abruptly woken up by the aggressive sounds of sickness. Potter was half hanging from the couch vomiting profusely, thank god for small miracles, into the bucket. Severus put hand on his back supporting his posture and raised the bucket closer with the other. Potter tried to say something in between his retching, without much success obviously.

“Shush you fool, we’ll talk later.” Potter started to vomit even more aggressively. “Alright, alright, we’ll do whatever you want.”

It took another hour and a half before Snape could safely put the bucket back on the floor and remove its content, and by then, Potter was so exhausted that he just blinked slowly few times and promptly fell asleep.

Severus hesitated for a moment, and then got up and levitated unconscious body upstairs, right into his bed. Then, he went back to the salon and made himself a bedding on the couch, muttering about troublesome punks and general corruption of morality and good manners.

 

***

 

Harry woke up feeling strangely comfortable and at ease. He stretched out in soft sheets, breathing in the smell of clean fabrics. He turned onto his back and felt a sudden and painful soreness. Did he have some kind of a one-night stand? He took a sharp breath and his blood run cold, when he realized what was the last thing he remembered from the last night. Wrapping the sheet tightly around himself, he jumped out of the bed and frantically run to the window. There was a used cauldron store on the other side of the road. Wait, was it possible? He looked around the room, which looked pretty normal and comfortable. He must have been at Snape’s. But why?

He decided to look for an answer later and went into the bathroom next door. He felt extremally dirty, and his shirt smelled foul. Harry went into the shower and took a long, hot bath, trying his best to relax while the lack of memories about last night weighed on him more and more heavily. Wishful thinking that nothing happened was way too improbable, so he just desperately tried to not think at all for now. When he stepped out of the bathroom, clad in a towel, there was a pair of grey sweats and a t-shirt on the floor. How the hell Snape would have something like that in his possession, he had no idea. Probably just spelled some old rags. Nevertheless, he wore them gratefully, putting his own shirt into the trash in a corner. Then, he made his way downstairs.

Snape was standing by the counter making eggs and beans, judging from the smell. Harry went into the doorway and halted awkwardly. Snape threw him a look from behind his shoulder and quickly looked away.

“Sit down,” he said, so Harry took place by the table. Few more minutes passed, filled with the sound of sizzling eggs and boiling water, and then Snape levitated tea and breakfast onto the table. They ate in silence for a while, Harry hesitating at first, feeling slightly uneasy with his stomach, but then getting more and more hungry, as the warm substance filled his belly.

After he finished his plate, Harry looked at Severus expectedly, sipping his tea, too anxious to form a question. Snape sighed.

“You probably wonder how you got here?” he finally asked.

Harry nodded curtly.

“Draco brought you in the late evening, tied up and in a state of undress. From his explanation I gathered that yesterday in the club three men drugged you and took you home after you passed away. At least one of them initiated an intercourse, while recording it on camera.”

Harry could feel blood slowly leave his face as he listened. Snape’s eyes didn’t leave his face now, while he seemed to carefully study his reaction.

“Where is that tape?” Harry asked frantically.

“As I understand, Draco destroyed it immediately, along with the equipment.”

“Thank god,” Harry sighed relieved.

Snape waited for some more questions, but they didn’t come. Harry was looking on the wall behind him looking dejected and slightly embarrassed, but definitely not surprised.

“Is that all you have to ask? Don’t you want to know who those men were?” Snape asked incredulously.

“I know who they are.” Harry sighed. “At least one of them, but I’m pretty sure he was the one who planned it.”

“And you are not going to do anything about it?” Snape couldn’t believe what he was hearing. That was certainly a reaction he did not expect.

“There is nothing to be done,” Harry mumbled looking down.

“Is this a joke?” Snape stood up irritated, making Harry throw him a surprised look. “Who the hell is that man you wouldn’t stand up to, even after you stood up to You-know-whom?”

“I’d rather not…” Harry began.

“Who is that man?!” Snape interrupted him, raising his voice.

“He is my ex, okay?” Potter snapped.

Snape blinked. “I don’t understand. Does that brute have something on you?”

“He is not a brute!” Harry jumped to his feet. “You don’t understand, I cannot do anything because this is my fault!”

“How could this possibly be your fault, Potter?” This was ridiculous, and despite knowing he shouldn’t, Snape felt more and more irritated and confused.

“Because it was me who made him like that!” Potter cried out. “I knew the rules when we got together, I knew I couldn’t count on anything, but I got greedy, ok? He was my first lover, my guide, and I always wanted more, so I tried to monopolize him. It blinded me, I didn’t care anymore and so I got us outed.” He sat back on the chair deflated and put his head in his hands. “Even though I knew best what it’s like to be put on spot like that, with your pictures all over the press. And I got nothing to lose, but he had a fucking family, a respected job and a reputation.”

“I don’t see how is that an excuse…”

“Oh, come on. You are the most private man I know. Imagine, what would you do had I betrayed you like that.” Potter looked up at him with bitter grimace. “I am responsible for this mess. And all he needs is a release.”

“How is raping you a release, for god’s sake, Potter!” Snape growled.

“It’s not like that. I’m not a girl, I can handle it.”

“Would you still say that if Draco wasn’t there last night? Did you think that when you tried to convince me to spend a night here, desperate to the point of feigning an interest?”

“I didn’t feign anything! I wouldn’t deceive you like that.” Harry threw him a hurt look. “But I owe him, and I cannot just leave him like that.”

“That’s a lie, Potter, and you know it.” Snape regarded him with almost pity. “He was the one who left you already, and you make all these excuses because you don’t want to be left alone.” He came closer to Potter, who was looking at him now with wide eyes. “And it’s understandable, everyone wants to be loved and you’ve lacked it all your life. No wonder you are so desperate for it now, when you lost your focus. But you cannot pay this price, or it will destroy you. Believe me, there is a limit of craving acceptance, right where people start to use you.”

Potter was watching him with an utterly heartbroken look on his face, and suddenly Severus couldn’t take it anymore. He palmed boy’s cheek and caught a fast tear that escaped his eye. Then he bent down and slowly, hesitantly brought his lips to the wet eye, first one, then the other. He slightly moved back and saw Potter’s eyes widen slightly, sorrow now mixed with a hint of hope. He caressed the boy’s cheek again unable to look away from these green eyes sparkling with unshed tears. Then he moved again and caught Potter’s lips in his own.

It was delicate and gentle, nothing like the kisses he imagined himself doing until now. But then, he was getting used to be thinking of Potter with an irritation hinted with lust. He wanted nothing except satisfaction of his sudden and irrational hunger. Yet right now it didn’t matter. Now he just wanted to fill the void he felt in Potter, an open wound he himself nursed for what felt like ages.

He drew back after only a moment, right after he felt Potter responding.

“Stay here for now, alright?” he said quietly.

Harry just opened his eyes and nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, this is my first fan fiction work ever, AND english is not my first language. Therefore, I am very sorry for any absurd phrases or structures that may hurt your precious eyes. Let me know if it's too much to bear.
> 
> Also, the title is from wonderful Arca's song "Piel". Cheers!


End file.
